


the blessing

by avatarellie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Just gals being pals, Religious Conflict, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarellie/pseuds/avatarellie
Summary: Kuvira has always been the good leader, always playing by the rules of the book. She leads her church well and is respected by her congregation and her peers being such a young worship pastor.When a new obstacle comes along, it challenges her faith, her identity, and everything she has ever known. It brings questions that may make or break her, forcing her into a new world of uncertainty.This is a love story. Not just your traditional love story, though it's about that, too. This is about finding love in yourself and love through faith.
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	the blessing

**Author's Note:**

> HI, PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hi, hello! I'm very eager to share this with you!   
> First of all, this prologue is just a little teaser for you until I either make good progress in the work that I am satisfied to share, or until I finish the story in its entirety. Either way, eventually I will set up a consistent posting schedule kind of like a new TV show airing every week. 
> 
> Second, this story is very important to me! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH RELIGIOUS THEMES CONFLICTING WITH SEXUAL IDENTITIES, I DO ADVISE YOU CLOSE THIS STORY.   
> This work is essentially me inserting my personal battles between faith and sexuality, being an active worship leader in the church who is LGBT. Not everybody experiences this in the same way and I do encourage you to hear other people's stories! There are a lot of us suffering with this. A lot of us have left the church, and a few of us are fighting to swing the narrative within the church. I am the few. 
> 
> A disclaimer that I may use this fiction and expand on it to make it a full novel (with characters of my own universe, of course), so your feedback here will be extremely appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey with me. Here's a bit of my story, told through Kuvira.

_ “Alright, next question for Kuvira. Anybody have anything?” Jesse asked the small crowd. Kuvira glanced at the room with a gentle smile gracing her features. A man raised his hand almost instantly, training his eyes on the young pastor with a harshness about him. They waited for the microphone to be passed to him, and the question he asked was not anything they expected. _

_ “Is it true you have a girlfriend? That you're in a relationship with your pianist, Opal Beifong?” His words hung heavy in the air as the wildfire of quiet murmurs lit the room. Kuvira watched as one after another, the members of the retreat leaned over to each other, whispering in their ears no doubt about similar concerns. Jesse quickly raised the mic to his mouth.  _

_ “I, uh, I don’t think that’s an appropriate question. Kuvira wouldn’t be in such personal relations with–”  _

_ “No, he’s right. I am,” Kuvira cut him off. Whatever whispers that happened to be floating about the room stopped all at once. The stillness of the room was painful as all eyes fixed themselves on the young woman sitting atop a wooden stool. Even Jesse sat with his mouth agape, staring at her in disbelief. _

_ “So, you’re leading the church and singing about God’s grace while you’re out living life as a lesbian?” the man asked, his words seared with a bitter poison.  _

_ “Well, I’m bisexual actually, but that’s–” _

_ “You admit it then. How dare you? How can you preach to the people while living this abomination of a life? How dare you preach that to our church, to our youth, to the world?” The man rose out of his seat, quickly approaching Kuvira. His face had begun turning red, twisting itself in disgust, though Kuvira simply stood and offered his anger a calm face in return.  _

_ “You have it wrong, friend,” she responded kindly, moving across the stage. “My Lord, my God, makes no mistakes. We do, and we’ll answer for those when the time comes. Until then, under the blood of Christ, I am saved, and nothing I can do will ever separate me from the love of God. Who are you to tell somebody they’re going to hell for who they love? Who would I be?  _

_ “We’d all be liars! Christ broke bread with somebody who denied his name three times over. God used Rahab, the prostitute! Saul, the persecutor of Christians, who became Paul, follower of Christ! Who are we to tell somebody that God cannot use a bisexual man, a lesbian, because of who they love? God has not forsaken them; we have!” Kuvira shook her head, waving her arm as her intensity grew. “It’s time to change the narrative. We can’t preach hatred in God’s name. That’s not who he is, that’s not what we’re supposed to stand for. We stand in love, in Christ alone.”  _

_ The man fell silent, searching for something to shoot her speech down. He glared at Kuvira as she stepped down from the stage, extending a hand toward him. His jaw tightened when a gentle touch placed itself on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.  _

_ “What’s your name, friend?” Kuvira had lowered the mic, speaking quietly out of immediate earshot of the people around them.  _

_ “Jude. It’s Jude,” he answered. The woman nodded, giving Jude a warm smile.  _

_ “Jude, you are my brother in the blood of the Lamb. I respect you and I love you like Christ loved us first. I hope you find it in your heart to do the same for me one day and continue to worship under the same roof that I do.”  _


End file.
